Still Mad At You
by Janis 70
Summary: AWE: Jack is saved from the Locker and Elizabeth is feeling guilty. She's sick of it and confronts Jack. Can Jack forgive her? Or is their relationship forever diminished.  Jack/Elizabeth One-time


_**Still Mad At You**_

**1**

The sea was a dreadful calm. Elizabeth Swann gazed up at the starlit night sky. The Black Pearl was quiet, not the normal scalawag men moving about with a rum bottle in one hand and singing pirate song at the top of their lungs.

Everything has been quiet since they rescued Captain Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones's Locker. Jack would not even look in Elizabeth's direction. She knew he hated her for what she had done. She hated herself for what she had done. William Turner her fiancé avoided her. He believed Elizabeth has feelings for Jack that are stronger then guilt or friendship.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder up at the helm. Gibbs steered the ship. For the past two days Elizabeth had felt nothing but guilt. That dreadful, dreadful guilt weighed her shoulders. She blame Jack for despising her. Elizabeth grew tired of it. _This has got to end. I am so sick of blaming myself. I'm a bloody Pirate. It's what we do. Take opportunities that benefit ourselves._

With this in mind, Elizabeth pushed herself from the side rail and angrily marched across the main deck to Jack's cabin. She banged on the door. A moment later, she heard a what sounded like come in. Elizabeth entered.

* * *

><p>Jack sat at his desk staring down at maps spread across the table top. An open bottle of rum was placed next to him. "What is it?" He asked bitterly.<p>

"I want to talk to you." Jack froze, immediately recognizing her voice. He placed his wooden pencil down and turned in his chair taking the bottle in his hands.

"And what is it you want to talk about, dearie?"

Elizabeth bit the inside of her cheeks hating how he looked at her now. It was no longer with a smile or lust. Jack looked at her with anger and disgust. "I can't do this anymore." She blurted.

"Do what?" He played dumb taking a large swig from rum bottle.

Elizabeth gestured between them frustrated. "_This._ I miss talking to you." Jack stared at her. Elizabeth continued, "I miss us. I realize you are hating me but I'm a pirate. I saw an opportunity and I took it. You would've done the same."

"No, that's where ye're mistaken, Miss Swann, I would not 'ave left ye anywhere to die."

"Nor would you pay your own debt. No, you would have someone else do, like Will."

Jack stood. "Oh, yes, let's talk 'bout ye're dear William. Does he know _how_ you lured me into shackles?" He took a daring step closer to her, challengingly. "Hm? Does he know of all flirting? Does he know, which way the arrow points when you hold the compass?" Jack's voice was low and seductive.

Elizabeth refused to let him win this one. "I'll be honest with you Jack, there are a lot of things I am sorry for," Jack knew what she was going to say. It ripped him up to know she regretted kissing him. "Killing you is one of them. But I am _not sorry_ for the kiss." Jack looked up at her surprised.

Jack turned away from Elizabeth facing his desk. He placed the rum bottle on top. "I've had nightmares. Every night." Elizabeth felt her eyes well with tears. "I see ye're face and ye kill me. I dream of throwing ye overboard. So I never 'ave to look at ye again." Elizabeth watched him. Tears streamed down her tan cheeks. "Once I finally 'ave me revenge of ye, I jump into the sea to save ye." Jack looked at her over his shoulder. "Every night I save ye."

He moved to stand in front of her. Jack reached out wiping her fallen tears away with the pads of this thumbs. Her remorseful dark brown eyes me his. "Jack-" Jack crashed his mouth over hers, wrapping his arms around her slim frame. He backed her against the wooden door.

Elizabeth opened his mouth wider letting his tongue enter. Her right arm circled around his neck as her left hand cupped his dark tanned cheek. Jack's mouth strayed from her lips down her jawline to her neck, finally to the open skinned area of her chest.

Jack's hands slid down her sides, thighs and under her knees lifting her. Elizabeth instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist letting him carry her to his bed. Jack laid her down breaking their kiss he stood up removing her boots, tossing them to the side. His fingers unbuttoned her breeches. He bent down trailing a pathway of kisses as he pulled her breeches down her golden, smooth, long legs.

Elizabeth reached out cupping his chin drawing back over her to her mouth. She was relieved to notice Jack had removed his 'effects' as he called it and sash that usually occupied around his waist. Her hands smoothed down his back to were his shirt met his breeches. Elizabeth tugged his shirt from his breeches and pulled it over his head throwing it away. She then toyed with the buttons of his breeches. Jack helped her out quickly kicking off his boots and breeches.

Jack kneeled down onto his knees. He slowly moved the hem of Elizabeth's shirt up her stomach. Jack kissed her revealing skin as he pushed her shirt higher and higher until she pulled over her head. Jack marveled at her beauty for a moment. His hand cupped her breasts, he smirked seeing the apprehensive expression of Elizabeth's face. Jack hovered over her lips staring into her eyes. "Ye're gorgeous, Lizzie."

Elizabeth leaned up slightly capturing his mouth. Jack's arms wrapped around her, straightening her on his bed. Jack comfortably settle in between her legs. He was so incredibly hard. Jack thought for a moment, he was unable to ever recall a time when he was this hard, yearning for a woman.

Elizabeth cupped his cheeks, gazing up at him. Jack snapped of his thoughts looking down at her. He kissed her once-more before slowly entering her with one fell thrust. Elizabeth gasped in a pain. She bit his shoulder. Jack pressed his lips against her neck. "Do ye want me to stop?" He whispered unable to see her beautiful eyes fill with pain and discomfort.

"No." Jack did not move still feeling unsure of her decision. Elizabeth moved her hand from his black hair to the braids of his bearded chin. This caused him to look at her. Elizabeth's eyes were fill with adoration, lust, passion and… love? "Make love to me, Jack."

Jack leaned down kissing her fully. He slowly began to move in and out of her in a slow rhythmic pace until she urged him to move faster.

* * *

><p>Jack felt her walls pulsing around him. <em>Hold on Jackie, not yet. Not yet.<em> He ordered himself wanting to revel in Elizabeth's vastly approaching orgasm. She gasped a moan. That was all that Jack needed mad climaxed soon after.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth kissed his neck, running her hands up and down his arms as Jack slowed still enjoying the reminiscence of their love making. He stopped staring down at her and swallowed feeling a little nervous. <em>Is she gonna push me off of her and slap me?<em> Jack half expected for Elizabeth to slap him and say, that this was a mistaken lapse of judgment and he was a pig.

Instead, Elizabeth caressed his cheek. Everything about this moment felt so incredibly right. There was no thoughts of guilt, heartache, Will. It was just Elizabeth in bed with Jack relaxing after a night of making love. She kissed him.

Jack pulled himself out of her intoxicating heat and laid beside her. Elizabeth got the hint that he must've felt the same as his arms wrapped around her naked form. Elizabeth sat up lifting the blanket over their waists and rested her head comfortably on Jack's chest. Her finger lazily traced the scars on his breast. She kissed the closed bullet wounds.

Jack ran his fingers through her long wavy light brown hair that ran down her bare back. He pressed his lips against her forehead. "I'm still made at ye, ye know." Jack broke their comfortable silence.

"Me too." Elizabeth tilted her head up to looked at him. "What does this mean, Jack?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Well, dearie, it means that finally gave into our curiosities, don't ye think?" Elizabeth smiled lazily kissing his chest. "What do you want it to mean? 'M afraid that when you wake in the 'orning, ye're going to kick me in me head and run back to young Mr. Turner."

Elizabeth glanced up at him surprised. "I can't deny that I don't still have feeling for him." Jack frowned. This was not what he wanted to hear. "I'm not finished," She read his mind. Elizabeth shifted onto her elbow to look at him fully. "I'm also not going to deny that I'm not in love with you-"

"What was that?" He needed to hear her say it again. Jack didn't believe his ears. He hoped they did not betray him once-again.

Elizabeth cupped his cheek, moving over his lips. Her eyes perceived through his. "I love you, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." She smiled kissing his lips lightly.

Jack's fingers laced through her hair, brushing it behind her ear. "And I love you, Elizabeth Swann." They kissed. "My murderess pirate." He muttered against her lips.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes with a light laugh. "Bloody pirate." She kissed him more passionately. Jack rolled her onto her back again to continue their night of fervent love making.


End file.
